Untitled
by sweetie87
Summary: Amber is Trish's friend. What happens when Trish sets Amber up with a certai n WWE superstar. I do realize that he is no longer with the WWE. R


I was sitting on the couch channel surfing when my cell rang.  
It was Trish calling from the Savvis Center in St. Louis. 

Amber: Hello ?  
Trish: Hey, Girl Waz up?  
Amber: Nothin. Why?  
Trish Cool because I was wondering cause I'm in town and just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out since we never see each other anymore. How about coming down to the arena and chilling and meeting someone.  
Amber: Alright. How long is it gonna take you to get here?  
Trish: About hour and half.

I hung up the phone and to take a shower. I was almost done getting ready when there was a knock at the door.

Knock Knock Knock

Amber: Coming! I opened the door to let her in  
Trish: Are you ready yet  
Amber: Almost.  
Trish: You're slow. she said as she laughed  
Amber: Tell me something I don't know  
Trish: How much longer?  
Amber: Five Minutes  
Trish: Ok. Hey how would you like to in the WWE.  
Amber: It would be cool

On the way to the arena I asked her about who I was to meet and she said you'll see.  
When we got there we went directly to her dressing room and she opened the door there was a good looking guy who had red, purple, green, and blue in his hair and goreous green eyes. That any women in her right mind would get lost in.

Amber: Oh, Trish who's that?  
Trish: Amber Hall meet Jeff Hardy; Jeff Hardy meet Amber.  
Amber: Hello.  
Jeff: Hi.  
Trish: Hey, Jeff why don't you go introduce her to the other guys. Bye. See you in about 15 minutes, then we will go talk Vince. Ok  
Amber: ight girl

Jeff and I walked down this hall and stop at the door marked The Hardyz He opened the door and a lot of superstars were sitting there hanging out

Jeff: Guys this is Amber; Amber in the corner is my brother Matt and his Girlfriend Amy And then on the bench on the right is Adam and on the left is Jay. Where is Shannon?

Matt: He went to get something out of his car.  
Amy: So you are Trish's friend that she never shuts up about  
Amber: Yeah I guess so  
Trish walked in and said Amy are you ready for the match  
Amy: Ready as ever  
Trish: Lets Go  
Matt: Adam are we going to out to ringside with them  
Adam: Sure  
Shannon: Who is this pretty thing.  
Jeff: Shannon this is Amber. as he gave a look of death at Shannon, like he was telling Shannon that I was his territory.  
They all left which left Jeff and myself alone

Amber: So your Matt's Little Brother  
Jeff: yeah  
Jeff: What do you do in your spare time  
Amber: I enjoy writing and watching sports  
Amber: What about you? What do you do when you are not traveling?  
Jeff: Well I ride dirt bikes and I write poems.  
Jeff: Hey do you want to go out sometime  
Amber: Sure!! I mean yeah here is my cell phone number.  
Trish came in as Jeff was leaving to go get ready for his match. She came over to me with a smirk and said

Trish: So.  
Amber: So What?  
Trish So what you guys talk about?  
Amber: We just talked and we do have things in common that is all you are gettin  
Trish: No phone numbers given?  
Amber: Maybe  
Trish: Amber you are just so incredibly wrong do you know that  
Amber: Yep  
After Raw we went to her hotel room and Trish and I were a playing cards, When my cell phone rang.

Amber: Hello  
Jeff: Hey Amber  
Jeff: Do you want to go out this Wednesday? At about 7:30ish  
Amber: Sure  
Jeff: Great  
Amber: See Ya Then  
Jeff: Bye

Trish: Who was that?  
Amber: A friend She raised an eyebrow.  
Amber: Can we just play cards?  
Trish: Find Have it your way  
Amber: I will

Wednesday Afternoon Rolled around and I asked Amy and Trish to go shopping with me to pick out an outfit  
Amber: What do think  
Amy: Too Dressy  
Amber: Hey how about this  
Amy: Girl it is Jeff

So I ended up wearing a pair of low cut jeans and a blue halter top. Jeff came at 7:40

Jeff: Amber you look great.  
Amber: Thanks.  
Jeff: Change of plans instead a movie how about dinner and walk in the park  
Amber: Ok  
He took me took to Denny's and then we walked in the park  
Jeff: So how long have you known Trish.  
Amber: about 5 years.  
Jeff: Cool. Tell me more about yourself.  
Amber: I am 22 years old, I sing a lot,I have 2 dogs and a cat. How about you?  
Jeff: I grew up in Cameron, North Carolina and I'm Matt's Kid Brother,full name is Jeffery Nero Hardy,and I ride dirt bikes.  
He took me back to the hotel about 10pm and kissed me goodnight

Couple Days later I went home to my house which is in a small town near St. Louis where I met up with some old friends. That weekend we went shopping and told them about the other night. We shopped for three hours and when were exhausted We went to get a bit to eat. I looked at my cell phone and notice I had missed a call.

JeAnne: Who was it  
Kati: Yeah Who  
Amber: Him.  
JeAnne: Call it back  
Amber: I will  
Kati: Now  
Amber: Fine

So I dialed the number

Jeff: Hello  
Amber: Hello Jeff  
Jeff: Yes  
Amber: It is Amber  
Jeff: Hey watcha doing?  
Amber: Hanging with old friends and doing a little shopping  
Jeff: Where  
Amber: a little town in IL  
Jeff: Cool! I am off for two weeks maybe I could come over to your house  
Amber: I guess  
Jeff: What you don't want to see me?  
Amber: Yeah I do.. Can you fly to St. Louis and I'll come pick you up at the airport  
Jeff: Alright  
Amber: Call me when you get to the airport  
Amber: Bye  
Jeff: Bye


End file.
